Maleficent (2014)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Robert Stromberg | written by = Linda Woolverton | produced by = Sarah Bradshaw; Don Han; Angelina Jolie; Stephen Jones; Lori Korngiebel; Scott Michael Murray; Palak Patel; Joe Roth; Matt Smith | music by = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Dean Semler | edited by = Chris Lebenzon Richard Pearson | distributed by = Walt Disney Pictures Roth Films | release date(s) = May 30th, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 IMDB; Maleficent (2014); Box office & business | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Maleficent is an American feature film of the fantasy genre. It was directed by Robert Stromberg and written by Linda Woolverton. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Roth Films and released theatrically in the United States on May 30th, 2014. The movie is loosely based on Charles Perrault's French fairy tale story, La Belle au bois dormant, translated as The Beauty sleeping in the Wood. It is also a re-imagining of Disney's 1959 animated classic, Sleeping Beauty. This version of the tale, presents an alternate point of view with the antagonist Maleficent now taking on the role of the main character, with Princess Aurora assuming a supporting role in the film. The movie is notable for its dramatic alterations of the classic story, particularly in how it turns Maleficent into a sympathetic character as well as the darkening of King Stefan. Plot An elderly woman narrates and tells the story of Maleficent as a young and powerful faerie living in The Moors, a magical realm bordering a human kingdom. As a young girl, she meets and falls in love with a human peasant boy named Stefan, whose infatuation with Maleficent is overshadowed by his ambition to become king. As they grow older, the two drift apart until one day Stefan stops coming to see her. Later, after Maleficent defeats the current king in battle, Stefan is tasked with killing her. Visiting her at night, Stefan drugs her but can't bring himself to kill her. Instead he burns off her wings using iron (a lethal substance to faeries) and presents them to the king as proof she was slain. Heartbroken by Stefan's betrayal and the loss of her wings, Maleficent begins building a darker kingdom in the faerie realm. She takes a raven, Diaval, as her one companion and confidant, constantly shape-shifting him from man to bird and other animals. One day, Diaval informs Maleficent that Stefan, now king, is hosting a christening for his newborn daughter, Aurora. In retaliation for Stefan's betrayal, Maleficent arrives uninvited and curses the baby with a sleeping curse to take effect on her 16th birthday after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel spindle. However, in an act of mercy towards the innocent child, she gives the curse an antidote in true love's kiss. Stefan, paranoid of Maleficent and her vengeance, has all the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned and locked away. He also sends Aurora off to live with three pixies hidden deep in the woods until the day after her 16th birthday. Despite her initial hate for Aurora, Maleficent begins to take care of her from afar when the neglectful pixies fail to do so. When Aurora turns 15, she finally comes in contact with Maleficent, believing her to be her fairy godmother as she recalled being watched over by her all her life. Maleficent allows Aurora to spend more time in the faerie kingdom. Realizing she has grown fond of the princess, Maleficent attempts to remove the sleeping curse but her own curse stops her. When Aurora meets Prince Philip, the two of them are instantly attracted to each other. He tells her he is on his way to King Stefan's castle but promises to return to see her. On the day of her 16th birthday, Aurora wants to live with Maleficent in her kingdom, which Maleficent allows in the hope that doing so will prevent the curse. However, the pixies tell the truth about Aurora's parentage and Maleficent's curse. Heartbroken by the truth, Aurora runs from Maleficent back to her parents. Stefan locks Aurora away for safe keeping until the sun sets on her birthday. However, the curse takes hold and she pricks her finger on an old spinning wheel in the dungeons. Maleficent, having failed to protect her, sneaks into the castle with an unconscious Phillip, hoping his brief meeting with Aurora in the woods will be enough to break her curse. Phillip's kiss fails and Maleficent apologizes to the sleeping princess, swearing no harm will come to her while she sleeps and kisses her forehead. Aurora awakens as Maleficent's "true love" for Aurora is that of a mother to her daughter. Aurora, upon awakening, calls Maleficent "godmother", showing she has forgiven Maleficent, and reaffirms her wish to live with her in the faerie kingdom. As they attempt to flee the castle, Maleficent is captured by an iron net that falls from the ceiling. The guards and Stefan, in iron armor and using iron weapons, strike and begin to kill Maleficent. Using her last power, Maleficent transforms Diaval into a dragon and while they initially hold the upper ground, soon begin to lose. The guards encircle Maleficent and Stefan with iron shields and Stefan nearly kills Maleficent, taunting her at her lack of wings. At that moment, Aurora frees her stolen wings from their prison and with her wings restored, Maleficent overpowers Stefan and he falls to his death. Aurora is later named queen of both the humans and faeries by Maleficent, forever unifying the two kingdoms, while Phillip looks on. The narrator then reveals her identity as an elderly Aurora. Wikipedia:Maleficent (film); Plot Cast Notes * Principal filming on Maleficent began on June 13th, 2012. Filming concluded on October 9th, 2012. * Maleficent was filmed in various parts of England including Hertfordshire, Buckinghamshire and West Sussex. Scenes were filmed in Ashridge Park in Little Gaddesden in Hertfordshire, Pinewood Studios in Iver Heather in Buckinghamshire and Petworth House in Petworth, West Sussex. IMDB; Maleficent (2014); Filming locations. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "Evil has a beginning", and "Don't believe the fairy tale". * Actor Sharlto Copley is also known for his work in films such as District 9, The A-Team, Europa Report, and Elysium. * Vivienne Jolie-Pitt, who plays Princess Aurora at age five, is the daughter of leading star Angelina Jolie and actor husband Brad Pitt. * This film marks the acting debut of Eleanor Worthington-Cox, who plays Aurora at age eight in the film. * This is the first feature film work for Isobelle Molloy, who plays young Maleficent/Maleficent in this film. She is also known for playing a character named Bella Young on the British soap opera series EastEnders. Recommendations External Links * * * Maleficent at Wikipedia * * * Maleficent at the Disney Wiki References Keywords Aurora; Birds; Fairies; Horses; King; Maleficent; Prince; Princess; Queen; Wolves ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2014/Films Category:May, 2014/Films Category:Remakes Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a short story Category:M/Films Category:Robert Stromberg/Director Category:Linda Woolverton/Writer Category:Angelina Jolie/Executive producer Category:Sharlto Copley/Actor Category:Elle Fanning/Actor Category:Ella Purnell/Actor Category:Isobelle Molloy/Actor Category:Vivienne Jolie-Pitt/Actor Category:Eleanor Worthington-Cox/Actor Category:Brenton Thwaites/Actor